Elizabeth Merope Riddle
by Caeil Malfoy
Summary: The Dark Lord has been vanquished. Peace has come at last, but who is the new girl at Hogwarts and what does she have to do with the new troubles that are on the horizen?
1. Chapter 1

The dark shadows shifted and a lone shadow inched its way along the alley carefully pausing at the end before continuing. Looking this way and that, only moving out onto the sidewalk until it was certain that it wasn't being followed by anyone from the Ministry. The shadow passed underneath a lamppost and all you can see was the long cloak billowing behind the person. Then the person was back into the darkness. Within moments, the figure came to a deserted house. Pausing at the front door, the figure ran a hand along the doorway, then went inside. Once inside the figure pulled back the hood of the cloak and long silvery blonde hair spilled out around the shoulders. The person waved her fingers and a comfy chair appeared in the middle of the living room. She took a seat and sat there, listening to the sounds surronding the house. She knew she would be safe here for a night or two but not much longer. Wanted by both sides for different reasons. The Dark Lord wanted her for her powers, she can do magic without a wand. Handy, and useful. The Ministy wanted her because of her father. She frowned at the thought of her father. Surely he knew of her existence but yet he never was there for her. When growing up, she figured that he wanted nothing to do with her but as she grew older she learned what became of him. And what became of the young boy who caused his abstence in her life. If it wasn't for the boy, she would have know who her father was or at the very least have a relationship with him. She sat there for several hours until she sensed the presence of another close by. Closing her eyes she sought out the source and realized that it was only an teenager and not much of a threat. There was a knock on the door and she opened it without getting up. The teenager came into the room looking around, holding out her wand. The girl was an open target and didn't even realize it. Finally the girl spotten her sitting in the chair and came in, pointing her wand.

"You are the one they are searching for."

She just stared at the new girl reading her mind.

"You are very bright Hermione."

Hermione looked startled but quickly recovered.

"How did-?"

"Will Ron and Harry be joining us?"

"No, they don't know where I am."

"Brave as well as smart. Nice combination. What can I do for you?

Hermione tilted her chin.

"Who are you?"

I studied the girl through narrow eyes before responding.

"You can put the wand away, I won't harm you."

"I prefer it out thank you very much."

My eyes narrowed even further and pointed at the wand, which flew from her hand and hovered up around the ceiling. The girl looked shocked but recovered.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"But there are no-"

Before she even finished, another chair appeared behind her. She sat down on the edge of it facing me. We sat there staring at each other.

"Now, what can I do for you Hermione?"

"You can start by telling me who you are?"

I stared at her for a few beats, then crossed my fingers in front of my body.

"Do you think you can handle keeping it a secret?"

"Absolutely."

"You will never tell anyone, not even Ron or Harry, until I give the okay."

She nodded, and I looked into her mind to see if she was lying, which she wasn't.

"My name is Elizabeth Merope Riddle."

It took several moments before my name sunk into her head.

"Riddle?"

"That's what I said."

"You are related to Tom Riddle?"

"Yes."

"The same Tom Riddle who became He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"You mean Lord Voldemort?"Hermione gave a slight cry.

"Why do you fear a name? You have nothing to fear from a mere simple name."

"I know."

"So say his name."

"It's a Taboo!"

I gazed at her with a level look and she looked ashamed of herself for a moment.

"Say the name."

"Lord Vol-Vo-Voldemort."

"There, now doesn't that feel better."

She nodded.

"Now, what else can I help you with."

I knew what she was going to ask of me before she even spoke.

"I would like you to come back with me and join us."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Hermione, I will come back with you but I will not join sides in this war."

She opened her mouth to respond but I cut her off.

"Nothing you say will change my mind."

She closed her mouth and merely nodded.

"When will you like to leave Hermione?"

"Whenever you would like to -?""You can call me Liz."

She nodded.

"How about right now?"She stood up as well as I did. I grabbed her by the elbow and closed my eyes. Moments later we were standing by the gates looking up at the castle. Hermione shot me a look.

"How did you know?"

I shook my head and pointed towards the castle. We could see numerous shadows moving towards the castle. One was larger than the others and appeared to be carrying something. Hermione and I started at a run. I put the disillusioned charm on us, rendering us invisible. Hers vanished once she was mingled with the other students, meanwhile I kept mine on. Moments after we arrived, a cold voice rang out.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war..."

He continued on but I made my way into the castle and into the Great Hall. Keeping the hood of her cloak over her head, she merged with the crowd of students, Aurors, and Death Eaters. All stopping their duels to watch as Harry Potter and the Dark Lord face each other for the last time. Silently passing people she spotted the one she was looking for. Drawing up next to the witch, she whispered to her.

"Headmistress, it is urgent that I speak with you."

McGonagall passed her a quick glance which they briefly locked eyes. Instantly recognizing her, the Headmistress nodded. Together they departed from the Great Hall and strode quickly along the deserted hallway. They entered an empty classroom and shut the door behind them. Only after placing a silencing charm upon the room did they dare to speak up. She lowered the hood of her cloak allowing her long silver hair to spill around her shoulders. The Headmistress was the first to speak.

"Out of all times to show yourself, why pick now?"

She set down the glass paperweight that she was staring at before responding.

"True the Dark Lord is gone but do you think that the danger is gone as well?"

"But surely with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gone, the danger will be as well?"

She shook her head.

"No, they are merely without a leader. A headless snake can still bite."

Headmistress was silent for a moment pondering.

"Well, what do you propose we do?"

"I am merely here to seek sanctuary."

The door burst open before another word was spoken. Within a blink of an eye they had their wands pointed at the intruder. Professor Sprout came barreling into the room looking extremely happy.

"He did it! He vanquished the Dark Lord!"

She felt a quick stab to her heart. The Headmistress nodded once before answering her previous question.

"You may seek it here."

She gave a small smile to the Headmistress before fleeing from the classroom. Completely forgetting to cover her hair, she ran towards the Great Hall. Upon entering she saw a mob of students surrounding Harry Potter, though all she saw of him was his black hair. Everyone seemed to have forgotten the body of the Dark Lord. Coming up to it, she dropped to her knees and stared upon the man who should have been there for her as her father. Slowly reaching out she closed his eyes before leaning over and placing a small but gentle kiss upon his forehead.

"May the Angels find mercy upon you tormented soul."

She stayed there for several more minutes until she head footsteps approach.

"Excuse me but I need to get the body out of here."

She looked up at the two Aurors that stood several steps away. One made to grab it but was quickly stopped by a wand against his throat.

"Don't you dare touch his body!"

The man's eyes went wide when she snarled this at him.

"But-"

"But nothing. I will take care of his body."

"That's against regulations."

She snarled once more at the stupid man before grabbing the Dark Lord's cold hand. Glaring at them she shifted out of the Great Hall and into a cemetery. The same cemetery were he came back to power. Levitating his body into a freshly dug grave, she buried him. Her last remaining family member since her mother and her people abandoned her a few years ago. She didn't linger around the graveyard, only to quickly vow that she will return at least once year before shifting back to Hogwarts. She walked along the hallways receiving quite a few glances from the students that were on their way out. As she turned the corner she ran straight into someone. taking an instinctive few steps back, she looked up into a pair of silver green eyes that were shocked as well.

"Sorry, completely my fault.:then her gaze shifted to the man who stood to the right but slightly behind. A small sneer came upon her face when she recognized him as the Senior Malfoy. Then the woman who was quite pretty with her long blond hair and blue eyes must be Narcissa. Lucius must have remembered who she was cause there was a brief flicker of recognition in his eyes before it was oppressed. Pushing what must have been his son behind him, he towered over her. Not that she would ever be scared of him. She can easily beat him in a duel wandless with one hand behind her back. Jucius gave her a small bow which one he did, she placed a hand upon his black clad shoulder. He visibly flinched.

"Mister Malfoy, there is no need to bow to me."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now go home and be with your family."

He gave a slight nod of his head and started off down the hallway again. Before they disappeared out of her sight, she spun on her heel and strode after them.

"Malfoy, hold up!"

All three of them stopped at the same time, turned slightly and watched her as she approached.

"Yes?""Show me your Mark."

There was a silence surrounding her request.

"Why?"

"Please."

Rolling up the sleeve of his left arm he showed her the inky black tattoo. Stepping forward she ran a finger over it. Murmuring a few words she lightly blew on it causing the tattoo to fly off his arm like it was dust. Taking a step back and grinning up at his shocked expression.

"I release you from your obligation from him. Go live your life."

Nodding to the stunned family, she walked past them and up a nearby staircase just before if shifted into a different position. Soon enough she reached her destination and frowned at the fallen gargoyle. Not even bothering with the password she stepped over the crumbling statue and climbed up the stairs. Scanning the room once, the noticed that the door up on the second level was closed. Knowing that's where thy would be, she crossed the room letting herself into Dumbledore's office without alerting the occupants. The protrait of Dumbledore was the first to spot her and a smile came upon his face.

"Ah Ms. Elizabeth, how nice of you to join us."

She gave him a small sneer as she joined the other three near the desk.

"Wipe that smile off of your face you cooky old bat."

Dumbledore looked down upon her looking amused before shifting gazed to behind her. She walked around the desk and sat in the chair. She noticed that the two of the three were looking shocked at her.

"So I see the Albus has failed to show his good manners and introduce me. My name is Elizabeth Merope Riddle."Harry and the red head (Weasel was his name??) went completely white at the mention of her last name. Hermione just gave her a smile, which she returned. Harry recovered first from the news.

"Riddle, so you're related to Tom Riddle?"

She smiled at him.

"So you're telling me that you are You-Know-Who's spawn?"she rolled her eyes at the red head while Hermione gave him a glare."I prefer daughter thank you. Spawn sounds so demonic."

"But you are demonic! You are related to that thing!!"

By now her eyes were narrowed.

"Say one more word along those line Weasel and they will be that last words that you will speak."

He opened his mouth to reply but Potter jumped in."Ignore him, he's just a git."

Weasel glared at Potter begore angrily crossing his arms. An amused look came to her face.

"Where were you during the war?""Around."

Then she silenced anymore questions by turning to face Dumbledore.

"And you Albus, I should bed irrationally irate with you. But I know and completely undersatnd why you did what you did."

Hermione spoke up from behind.

"Why would you be upset with Professor?"

"Because he was my Godfather."for several long minutes, no one spoike a word. She spun back around and waited for them to regain their vocal abilities.

"He's your Godfather?"

Hermione was the first to recover.

"Correct."

"What. Who's your mother?"

She stared at them for a moment before deciding."You three must never tell anyone. Not one word. Undertand?"

All three of them nodded. She sighed and leaned back into hthe chaird, crossing her ifngers.

"My mother is Lady Iris. She met my father during his first reighn of terror. He heard arunmor of a clan of Elves that were passing through the area. He knew that if he could just get hem to join on his die he would be unstoppable. For ht erumors are that Elves ar extremely powerful. A force to be reckoned with. So he found out where they were,w hich in itself is a wonder because the majority o the world both magical an dmuggle believ ehte rElves were merely a story tale for hcildere. That's who wthey like it. They didnte want anything to do iwht the mortal reace or their petty wares. His rquest fo trhtem to come out of hiding and join was flat out refused.I t was when he was leaving the small village when he saw her. She was standing next to the river bed over looking it. Her long silver hair flowing behined ther with theh genltelo breeze. As he ap[roached her, she turned tan faced him. He became enchanted with her pale blue eyes. Anyting between them was forbidded. An elf cannot be with a mortal. But Voldemort was seeking immortality and he found it. Elves have the power to grant immortality and also remove it. They began secretly seeing each other. Fro several months they met up until Lady Iris found that shw as with chiod and to not only tell him the good news but also beg for him to become immortal so that they could be together forever. When she went and told him of the fact that she was carrying his child, he never stayed around to hear the second part of the why she so urgently needed to see him. He broke her heart when he left her there crying in that meadow of flowers. Luckily she had a secret admirer who has been watching everything from afar. He came up to her than and offered to protect her only if she became his. She agreed to this knowing she has to protect her child. Lady Iris died ten months after giving birth to a little girl."

Hermione leaned forward.

"Why did she die? I thought Elves were immortal?"

She gave her a small sad smile.

"Elves can die. When one gives themselves to another and that person abandons them, the deteriorate away until eventually they pass away. Lady Iris gave Voldemort her heart and when he fled from her life, he shattered it. It didn't matter that she married another for the sake of the child."

"So I take it that this Lady was your mother?"

She looked at Weasel.

"Yes."

"So that makes you half elf?"

"Yes."

Weasel leaned forward and looked eagerly at her.

"Can I see your ears?"

Hermione reached out and gave him a quick whack upside the head. He rubbed a hand over where she hit him.

"OW Hermione!! What was that for?!"

"I have my ears concealed by a glamour charm. Besides since I'm only half elf, their not as pointy as a full blood."

Hermione sat down upon the chair that was across the desk.

"So do you have a tattoo?"

Both Potter and Weasel looked over at Hermione with a puzzled look.

"Tattoo?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes before answering.

"_According to __Mystical Creatures: Myths, Legends, or Folklore_Elves are given an tattoo made from magic to help portect hem. It also greatly enhances their magical abilities."

"Very good Hermione, you seem to know what your talking about."

Hermione looked pleased with this compliment. Potter finally spoke up.

"So I take it that Elves are private creatures?"

"Correct."

He looked over at her straight in the eyes.

"Then why are you here?"

A smile broke out upon her face. So the highly thought of Potter wasn't as stupid as he looked. There are miracles in this world after all.

"I was abandoned by my people Potter."

Hermione looked stricken at this.

"They abandoned you! Why?"

"Because I wanted to go see the world. I wanted to meet my father just once in my life."

"But your own blood!!"

"So does this mean you're not immortal?"

"Correct Weasel."

"But I thought-"

"When they banished me, they revoked my right for having an immortal life."

No one spoke for several moments.

"So where are they now?"

She looked out the window to the left of the desk and stared at the stars that were twinkling in the sky before answering.

"They are on their way to the Other Life."

Weasel looked at her puzzled.

"You mean they died?"

Hermione sighed as she answered his question.

"No Ronald, they are making the journey to the place where they will live for the rest of eternity without having the threat of the mortal race."

"What is that suppose to mean 'Mione?"

"It means Ron, that if you happen to chop the head off of one, they can die. They can also fall ill from illness in this world. Where they are going, there is no risk of such occurrences happening."

"Oh."

They sat in Dumbledore's office for a good twenty minutes in silence before one spoke up again.

"So where are you going to stay during summer break?"

"Here."

"Are you going to be here when school starts next year?"

"If it even starts next year Hermione, there is a lot of damage that this place got."

"School will start next year Hermione, no need to worry. I will be helping them fix everything up."

Weasel shot her a look.

"How can you help? Just because your half elf doesn't mean your all powerful! I mean I seriously doubt that even Dumble-"

He was cut off when his voice stopped working. It was actually funny watching him talk without hearing any words.

"Hermione, Potter. I bid you two a safe and fun break. Hermione, if you need any help do hesitate to owl me."

With that being said, she shifted out of the room leaving the three of them to stare open mouthed at the spot that she just vacated.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter nor its characters, though I do own Elizabeth XD

Thank Merlin that this war was finally over! As soon as everyone began to surround Potter, my family came out from behind the overturned table. My eyes swept across the Great Hall and settled upon a girl that was leaning over the body of the Dark Lord. Merlin! Was she kissing him?! My view of her was blocked when Father stepped in front of Mother and I.

"Come, let's go home."

Such words never sounded so good to hear. Nodding, we made our way out of the Hall, stepping over bodies on the way. Father fell back to walk beside Mother. Poor Father, such a broken man now. As we came around the final corner to the front entrance, someone ran right into me. Before a snarl or a sneer could escape, they spoke first.

"Sorry, completely my fault."

I opened my mouth but my tongue seemed incapable of speech. Her pale blue (they seemed almost to blend in with the white) eyes focused their attention to behind me. A small sneer came and planted itself upon her delicate lips. Immediately I hated seeing that upon them. She tossed her long silver blond hair over her shoulder before speaking with my Father. I was too busy checking out this girl whom I have never seen before, except for when she was kissing the dead body of the Dark Lord. Father pushed me behind him, and to my complete shock, gave her a small bow. Now I was dying to find out who this girl was. I tuned out what was being said but listened to what her voice sounded like. Musical. Wait? Did I just think that? Way to soon, we were on out way again and barely took fifty paces when her musical voice rang out again.

"Malfoy! Hold up!"

How did she know who we are? Never mind that thought, who doesn't know who we are in the wizarding world. We turned slightly and watched as she came up to us once again.

"Yes?"

"Show me your Mark."

I can only speak for myself but her request simply stunned me into silence.

"Why?"

"Please."

Father hesitated for a brief moment before rolling up his sleeve on his left arm. She closed the remaining few feet and ran a finger over the tattoo. I felt a twinge of jealousy as I watched her pale finger touch my Father. She mumbled a few words that I didn't catch before lightly blowing on the tattoo. Just like dust, it disappeared into the wind. She took a step back and grinned up at him.

"I released you from your obligation to him. Go live your life."

Then nodding to the rest of us, she spun on her heel and walked away. I stared after her until she disappeared up the steps leading to the second level.

"Draco! Let's get going!"

"Coming Mother!"

With a final look up the stairs trying to catch one last glimpse of this mystery girl, I followed my parents out of Hogwarts. The summer went by somewhat fast without that much going on. Father got hauled in for questioning by the Wizengamot. They were stumped when it was revealed that he no longer hand the Dark Mark. He didn't tell them who took it off and for that he got six months in Azkaban. The day after his sentencing Mother withdrew and hid herself in her room. I got one of the house elves to bring her her meals everyday. As September crept closer, I began to wonder if I would be going back to for my seventh year, if school even opened. Nobody that I talked to had any idea. One morning during breakfast, a owl came tapping on the window. Looky, a house elf that was missing a chunk of its right ear, let in the owl and fed it a treat. Handing me the letter, Looky bowed and vanished into the kitchen. I immediately recognized the seal as Hogwarts. Nervous, I opened it and a badge fell out onto the table. Temporarily dismissing the letter, I picked up the badge and saw that I have been made Head Boy. Hmm, I'm shocked that Potter or Weasel wasn't made Head Boy. So this must mean that school will be reopened. I merely skimmed the attached letter before summoning an house elf. I handed it the letter containing the list of books knowing that it would go to Diagon Alley at its earliest convenience. I slid off of my stool next to the island of where I was sitting, I ran up the stairs two at a time to inform Mother of both letter and badge. When I knocked on her door, I didn't even get any response. I didn't even bother to try the handle cause I already knew that it would be charmed shut.

"Mother, its me, Draco."

I waited for a couple more minutes before continuing.

"I just wanted to let you know that my list of school books came today. School will apparently be resuming in September. I also have one last piece of great news. I, as shockingly as it sounds, was made Head Boy. Can you believe that Mother? With our family history and my misbehavior during the past six years at school they chose me instead of Potter or some other do gooder like him."

I rested my forehead against the solid oak panel of her bedroom door before quietly sighing. Hopefully, she'll at least come out to say good bye when I leave for my last year at school. Though I shouldn't get my hopes up, she did forget about my birthday this past June. Drooping my shoulders I went into my room and flopped down onto the bed. Thankfully the next few weeks went by faster than I thought they would have, cause the next thing I knew I was boarding Hogwarts Express and sitting in my compartment alone. Mother didn't even write me a letter telling me to have fun this year. Frowning I stared out the window watching the scenery zoom past. Nearing the school, I slipped on my robes and attached the badge next to the Slytherin one. I made my way to the Head compartment when I finally wondered who the Head Girl was this year. Hopefully someone pretty and not a Gryffindor. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door. To my utmost horror, sitting there was none other than that Mudblood Granger. Was it too late to turn back around and skip seventh year? I crossed my arms and tapped my foot as I waited for her to pull her nose out of the book and acknowledge that I was standing there. And of course, she failed to do so. Rolling my eyes, I cleared my throat and saw with pleasure that she jumped before whirling to face me. Disdain shot across her face before she spoke.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I believe that this is the Head compartment."

She stuck up her nose as she responded.

"This compartment is for Heads only. Move along."

I caught her eye and tapped on my head badge. Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Surely someone was not stupid enough to allow you to become Head Boy?"

"And here I stand."

"How much did your father pay the school board?"

I straightened up and narrowed my eyes at her. How dare she speak about my father?!

"Shut your filthy mouth you dirty Mudblood."

She started to respond to that, but I whirled on my heel and strode back out of the compartment. I pushed past the first years that were starting to gather in the aisle waiting for the train to stop. Finally stopping, I was among the first ones off the train and walked to the carriage that was reserved for the Head Boy and Girl. It was a white with cream interior and a Thestral pulling it. Pausing for a moment, I studied the creature. Huh, I suppose the consensus that they were lovely animals was indeed correct. I slammed the carriage door shut behind me and sat down near a window to wait for the Mudblood. About ten minutes later, she opened the door and slid into the seat across from me. I didn't even bother to acknowledge that she was there. After waiting for another ten minutes, we began the short ride to the castle. Climbing out of the carriage, the Mudblood and I led the students towards the front entrance. The huge doors were opened and Professor McGonagall was standing in the center of the doorway with her hands folded in front of her. I paid little attention to anything else until I saw a flash of silver out of the corner of my eye. Turning my head towards the source, I saw her leaning against the wall with her arms crossed her chest, studying the students. She must have sensed that I was watching her, cause she caught my gaze and gave me the faintest of smiles. I blinked and she was gone, startling me. Surely I did not just imagine that the girl that has been haunting me this past summer was standing there? Shaking my head of these thoughts, I followed the students into the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table, which was unnaturally empty due to the fact that most are either dead or their families didn't want them to come back. I tuned out the sorting and scanned the Hall. Finally coming to the teacher's table, I spotted her again. This time she was sitting next to Professor Flitwick and was staring up the enchanted ceiling. So she's now a teacher? I wonder if she'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, though thinking further on this, would the class be renamed now that the Dark Lord is gone? Dinner came and went without much happening. I walked along the corridor heading towards the Head's dormitory, when I saw her again. I quicken my strides until I pulled even with her.

"Hello again. I hope you summer was good?"

She looked up at me and stared for a moment.

"I was busy for most of it. Yours?"

"Same. Hey, I never did catch your name…"

She gave a small grin as she sped up and started walking backwards.

"That's because I never gave it Draco Malfoy."

"You know, that's not very fair that you know my name, and I don't know yours."

She didn't reply but her gaze went from being on me to somewhere behind me. I didn't have to wait long to find out what caught her attention. The Mudblood came up and walked between her and I. they exchanged smiles.

"How was your summer Hermione? Did everything go according to plan?"

"Yes it did. I didn't even need Harry or Ron to tag along."

"That's good. They were not mad I hope?"

"At first, but I explained everything to them."

Finally the Mudblood seemed to notice my presence and rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I was having a conversation before you came Mud-mph!!"

I never got to finish that sentence. Everything seemed to happen all at once. The girl stopped so suddenly, had her wand pulled out and aimed right at my throat all before I could blink.

"Don't you ever dare to speak that word!!"

The girl snarled at me! She actually SNARLED!!!! I didn't know what actually scared me more, her wand against my throat or her snarling. I went to say something and realized that I couldn't even move my mouth. Reaching up to touch my mouth, I felt nothing but skin there. Panicking, I kept touching where my mouth was suppose to be. Mudblood Granger raised a hand up to her mouth to keep from laughing. I narrowed my eyes at the two of them.

"Come, let's go Hermione. Since he's so superior to everyone else, he can figure out the counter jinx."

With that being said, they turned, and with the girl holding Grangers elbow, they literally disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR ITS CHARACTERS. JUST ELIZABETH.

About a month passed since I left Malfoy without a mouth in the hallway and have yet heard him speak that word. Every so often I would sit through a class, although the Professors rarely called upon me, nor did they expect me to hand in any homework. Why would I? Ever since I was young, I had people teaching me that actually lived through the events or invented said charm/spell. On one beautiful day I was making my way out of the castle so I can lounge around near the lake to enjoy the colors that the fall season brings about when I heard my name hollered.

"Hey Elizabeth!! Hold up!"

I turned and waited for Weasel's younger sister to jog up to me.

"Is there something I can help you with Ginny?"

She nodded.

"Hermione is having a slumber/pajama party in her room tonight, and we were wondering if you could come?"

I pondered this for a moment before nodding my consent. A smile crossed Ginny's face.

"Great!! It starts after supper. Bring your pj's."

With that, Ginny disappeared into the crowd of students. The rest of the day went by too quickly and all too soon found myself standing outside the portrait. I didn't even have to speak the password when the portrait swung open and Malfoy stood there staring at me. A small smile crossed his face when he saw me.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me much longer."I smirked at him as I stepped into the room.

"Actually Malfoy, I'm here for Hermione's party."

A frown replaced the smile.

"Oh."

"Elizabeth! Glad you could make it!"

I looked up the stairs and saw that Ginny was at the top waiting for me, already in her shorts and a shirt. I gave Malfoy one last smile before going up the stairs and following Ginny into the bedroom. Hermione was there as well as Lavender Brown, and another girl that I wasn't familiar with, Pavatri I believe was her name? I could be wrong. Hours passed of nothing but gossip and snacking. Soon enough we were playing Truth or Dare and Lavender turned to me.

"Elizabeth, Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

A Slytherin like smirk came upon her face as she leaned forward.

"I dare you to steal Draco Malfoy's tie that he's currently wearing while wearing this."

Lavender pulled out a lacy piece of lingerie that the bra and bottom was separate. The bottom part was cut to just barely cover my ass. The garter that went with it, was black as well and tied up halfway in the front. The garter connected to black stockings. I snuck a peek over at Hermione, who was pale, and over at Ginny appeared to be in shock. Lavender and the other girl wore smug looks like they thought that I wouldn't do it. Well, I hate disappoint them but I happened to be comfortable with my body and had no qualms wearing that. I reached out and grabbed the clothes, or lack thereof. Quickly I put them on and made my way out of Hermione's bedroom. Reaching the top of the stairs I can not only see and but hear Blaise and Malfoy in the Common Room working on schoolwork. Putting on a face in nonchalance, I went down the stairs and into the kitchen where I made a big show of searching through the cabinets. Within moments, I heard the boys stop talking and I was willing to bet my wand that they were both gaping in my direction. Looking at their reflection off the toaster, I saw that I was indeed correct. Hmm, this was going to be way too easy. Finally pulling out a bag of Cheetohs, I turned and sauntered over to the boys, ignoring the girl's faces that I could see peeking out from between the railings. I leaned over, deliberately pushing up my cleavage as I looked over the parchment. Malfoy was the first one to speak.

"I thought this was a pajama party." I gave him a small smile.

"It is."

"Then what in the hell are you wearing!!"

Giving him a smirk, I set down the bag on the table and crossed the distance between us. Coming up to him I straddle him. His eyes grew huge as I leaned forward all the while slowly and gently grinding my hips on his lap. I could feel him getting excited down there. I placed my lips next to his ear and made sure that when I spoke my breath would blow on the sensitive spot.

"Well Draco, I had to wear something."

I leaned back slightly and saw that I in fact rendered him speechless. He was way too easy. I leaned forward once more and captured his lips with my own. He didn't respond right away but after a few gentle nips from me, he did. I deepened the kiss and entwined our tongues as I slowly untied his tie. Finally I had it undone and removed it from around his neck. I tossed it on the floor behind the couch and unbuttoned a few on his shirt. Breaking from the kiss, I slid off his lap and picked up the Cheetoh's before giving both stunned boys a smile.

"Have fun studying."

With that I walked around the couch, picking up the tie on my way up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. JUST ELIZABETH AND MY DREAMS.

Its been three weeks since that incident in the Heads Common Room and he has yet to talk to her about. Pondering his thoughts he made he way to the dorm that he shared with both Granger and Elizabeth. Surely she must have some sort of feelings for him. What else could it mean? Plus she was wearing the tie the next morning during breakfast. That had to mean something, right? He stopped in front of the portrait and murmured the password. He was jolted out of his thoughts by incredibly loud music. Completely stunned, he stood there staring at the party that was well under way. Granted that Gryffindor won their match against Ravenclaw but must they really celebrate here? He took a small step into the room and noticed fellow Slytherins dancing without a care in the world. Someone pushed him further into the room and he turned to say something to the person who could be so foolish to touch him when he saw that it was Pansy. Contrary to popular belief, they are not dating. Thank Merlin! Pansy was an okay girl, he just couldn't stand the thought of being with her. She smiled up at him before disappearing into the crowd of dancing students. Within moments of her disappearing, Elizabeth appeared at his side with a bottle of butterbeer. She smiled at him as she handed it out for him to take. He took a few gulps out of it as he took a second to check her out. A low cut black top with a short silver miniskirt. She had an ankle bracelet but no shoes. She noticed his gaze and shrugged. She leaned up onto her tiptoes to talk to him.

"Come dance with me?"

He nodded and she gave him a huge smile as she led them into the crowd. The next few hours went by a blur. He saw Blaise dancing with Weaselette, Theo out of all people to dance with chose Granger, and as for himself, he stayed with Elizabeth. It was nearly four in the morning when the last of the partiers stumbled out of the common room in an attempt to make to their own. Blaise and Theo were crashed on the couch. Granger and Weaselette were no where to be seen. Elizabeth was doing something with some black square thing in the corner of the room.

"What is that?"

She looked over at him before shrugging.

"Just my Ipod."

Huh? What in the world was that? Must be some muggle thing. She finally got the thing disconnected from whatever it was and made her way across the room by him. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to leave when he reached out and grabbed her wrist. Tugging her back to him, he wrapped his arms around her an rested his head upon hers. She pulled her head out from under his and stared up at him. He studied her eyes before leaning down and softly kissing her. Returning it, they kissed for a few minutes until she pulled away.

"You ready for bed?"

Slowly he nodded, she pulled out of his arms and made her way upstairs. He stood where he was and watched her as she stopped in front of his door. Giving him a smirk over her shoulder she vanished into the room. Moments later, her black shirt was thrown out of it followed moments later by her skirt. Wait one moment, was she getting naked in there and he wasn't there to enjoy to show??? He took to stairs two at a time and burst into his room. Scanning he spotter her already curled up under his blanket, her silver blond hair a startling contrast to the black that surrounded her. He tugged of his shirt and pants before throwing on his shorts that he normally wears to bed. He then crawled in beside her, reached out and pulled her up against him. Within moments they were both fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ONLY ELIZABETH.

The day following the party that Elizabeth and her threw was completely hell. Her head pounded and it felt like she was going to throw up every time she moved to fast. If this is what it felt like to be hung over, than she is never going to drink again. She laid in bed with Ginny keeping her company for most of the day. Elizabeth came waltzing in around noon looking chipper. After receiving glares from both of the girls, she gave them a smirk and left the room. When it came time for dinner, she pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater. Making sure she had her wand, she went with Ginny to the Great Hall. Elizabeth was already there sitting up by the Professors where she normally sat. Ron and Harry were also there with their plates full, Ron eating like it was going out of style. They sat down and lightly filled up their plates with bits of food that didn't look like it would upset their stomachs. It was halfway through dinner when the first quake occurred. Startled into silence, the students and professors looked around at each other as another happened. The floating candles even wavered, some even falling down. Flitch came limping in and hustled past the students and up to the professors. Hermione looked on as Professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, and Elizabeth got up off the table and ran out of the room. The remaining professors told the students to remain seated and calm. Taking a quick look at both Harry and Ron, they got up and fled from the Great Hall following the professors. Trying not to be seen they went to an outclove over looking the front lawn. Nearing the front gates and throwing huge boulders at the castle were about twenty Giants. Sweet Merlin! If they got passed the gates, how would they stop them? Movement coming from the front door caught her eye. Turning to look, she saw Elizabeth sprinting across the lawn. Is she nuts? Its well below zero and a group of Giants waiting to attack?! She watched as she threw off her robes and sweater, leaving on her small tank top and jeans. Even from here, she could hear Elizabeth chanting an Elfish incantation. Memorized, she watched her tattoo (a dragon and serpent entwined) begin to glow and move. Elizabeth came to a stop just on the other side of the castle's iron gates and spread her arms out to her sides. Still chanting, she closed her eyes as the tattoo untangled themselves and began to move up her back, and over her shoulders. The dragon went left and the serpent went right. Glowing brightly, they left her body and made runes in the air in a language that Hermione didn't understand. Almost immediately none of the boulders that the Giants were throwing made it passed the gate. As soon as the serpents were back on her, Elizabeth collapsed. She gasped and made to vault over the stone wall when she caught sight of someone already running out to her. Hermione immediately recognized the blond hair. Wasn't he suppose to be in the Great Hall with the others? Several professors yelled out after him, but he just ignored them and kept running. Coming to Elizabeth's crumpled form, he took off his own robe and wrapped it around her before he picked her up bridal style. Making their way inside, Hermione and the boys followed a short distance away from the group as they made their way up to the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall looked down at Elizabeth worried. Soon enough they made it their and Madame Pomprey was at work the second she saw Elizabeth's form. She let out a sigh before turning to the worried professors.

"She's just exhausted. Must not be used to using her magic."

Malfoy looked over at them puzzled before facing back. Soon enough the professors left with instructions to come get them when she wakes up. Hermione, Harry, and Ron went in the room and pulled up chairs. Malfoy just gave them a blank look. They sat in complete silence until Elizabeth stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw who was there with her.

"Hey."

Malfoy leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Did it work?"Yes."

"Good."

Ron being the thick headed fool that he is leaned forward at then end of the bed.

"That was so cool!! I didn't know that your tattoo can do that!!"

Not only did myself shoot him a stare but so did Harry and Elizabeth. Malfoy just gave him a quick look. Elizabeth sighed quietly.

"Can you guys leave Draco and I? I need to talk to him."

We nodded and after saying out good byes, left the hospital wing.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, JUST ELIZABETH!!!!

He stood there patiently waiting at the front entrance for Elizabeth. She's never been this late before. He shifted his weight to the other foot and felt the picnic basket and blanket bump against his leg. He shrunk a lunch for them so they could sit down by the lake. They have gotten closer together since Elizabeth confessed. He didn't know what shocked him more. The fact that the Dark Lord actually slept with someone or the fact that she was half elf. There goes the popular notion that elves are childhood inventions. He was glad, or rather proud that she trusted him enough with her secrets. But he wondered how long the Golden Trio knew. Becoming impatient, he spotted a third year Ravenclaw heading down the corridor leading to the dungeons. What the hell does he think he's doing? Pulling his wand out of the pocket that didn't have their lunch in it, he walked after the boy. He caught up pretty quickly and stood in front of the boy, arms crossed and wand tapping. The boy looked up at him nervously.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To see the fight Mr. Malfoy sir."

Fight? What fight? Why was he just finding out about this now?!

"Where?"

"Right down the corridor."

Turning on his heel, he strode down the corridor and came upon a crowd of students. The Slytherins who were there, parted to let him through. What wonderful perks of being the Slytherin Prince. Standing there, facing each other was Pansy and Elizabeth. Pansy looked furious while Elizabeth appeared bored. How stupid can Pansy be? She didn't even have a prayer against beating Elizabeth, so why was she doing this? He didn't have to wait long. Drawing her wand, she pointed it at Elizabeth, who made no move to draw her own.

"You stole him from me you skank!"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow before coolly replying.

"Who did I steal?"

"Drakey! He was mine until you came along and stole him!"

That's why. There was a few seconds of silence before Elizabeth burst out laughing. Many people in the crowd exchanged glances.

"How can I steal something from you Parkinson, when you never had it in the first place?"

Many people laughed and Pansy grew more furious. Not bothering to respond, she threw a jinx at Elizabeth, who merely waved her hand causing the light to vanish. This infuriated Pansy more and she threw mor4e jinx's as well as curses at Elizabeth. If he didn't know the truth about Elizabeth he would have been worried. She saw him in the crowd and gave him a small smile, before pulling out her wand. In one swift movement, Pansy was petrified and stuck up on the ceiling.

"Anyone who lets her down, will be dealt worse."

The students nodded, took one last glance up at Pansy and disappeared. He went up to Elizabeth and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Ready for lunch?"

She nodded and off they went. Lunch was great they sat out there for hours talking about anything. While watching her talk about some muggle thing that she has tried, he came to the realization that he was in love with her and knew that she was the one for him. Now only to convince her of that. Never did he think that he, Draco Malfoy, would fall head over heels for someone. He must have been zoned out for awhile, he was snapped back to reality when Elizabeth leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Finally back Draco?"

He smirked, leaned forward and captured her lips with another kiss. It deepened until she pulled away. Leaning back on the heels of her feet, she transfigured her clothes into a bikini set. Emerald green with silver trim. She should know who much that turns him on when she wears his house colors. He reached out for her but she jumped away. Getting to her feet, she ran towards the lake with her hair streaming out behind her. He waited for a moment, transfigured his clothes into a pair of black swimming trunks. Within seconds he joined her in the water, which was surprisingly warm considering the cold temperatures outside.

"I place a warming spell on the lake."

Ah, the explains it. He waded over to where she was and pulled her up against him. She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue until she let him in. the kiss deepened and they lost themselves in exploring each others mouths. He reached down and picked her up. Without needing a word, she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hand came up and gently cupped her breast and knead it. He felt her moan against his mouth and if it was possible, he got turned on even more. He just started to reach around to untie her top when someone's throat cleared behind them. Immediately they stopped and looked at each other, both not wanting to see who caught them making out in the lake. Elizabeth unwrapped her legs and stood next to him. Holding hands under the water they faced whoever it was at the same time. Draco was surprised to see that it wasn't a Professor but a young man who literally seemed to glow. Not knowing who this guy was, he moved slightly to have Elizabeth behind him. But she didn't stay there. Within seconds, she was out of the lake, dressed and standing in front of the stranger.

"Hello uncle."

The man smiled at Elizabeth before lying a hand upon her shoulder.

"Hello Caiel. It's good to see that you are well."

While they were exchanging pleasantries, he got out of the water, dried himself and got back into the warmer clothes. With that done, he came and stood next to Elizabeth. The stranger gave him a quick look.

"And who might this be?"

"Uncle, this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy."

He barely nodded at Draco.

"Come Caiel, we need to talk."

She nodded, gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek before following her uncle.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, JUST ELIZABETH.

What in the world could my uncle want? I'm sure that when they said no more contact, they meant it. So why was he breaking the ruling? We left Draco at the lake and went for a walk into the Forbidden Forest. Once in there, she dropped the glamour charm that she placed upon herself. Her skin glows not as bright as her uncles but enough to cause unwanted to her. Her ears became normal, well normal for her since they weren't totally pointy like a full blooded elf, personally hers were much cuter. Her tattoo also shimmered and moved on her back. They walked about a mile into the forest without saying anything between the two of them, when he suddenly stopped. She stopped several paces away from him and waited for him to start talking.

"Caeil, the reason I come to you is we had a strange visit."

Okay, he was telling this why?

"About a month ago a young man came into out village near Nottingham and requested that we give a tattoo."

That got her attention. Very few people can find where Elves camp during their travels, let alone just go and ask for a tattoo.

"What was this young man's name?"

"He called himself Erick."

Upon hearing that name, she froze. Merlin, she thought he was killed during the war! If that was true, than the war wasn't truly over. Erick would take over Voldemort's reign of terror and this time he would succeed.

"Did you guys give it to him?"

The look he gave suggested that he was highly insulted by this question.

"Of course not! He has no Elvin blood in him."

Good, Erick was powerful enough with the help of Elvin magic.

"Did he say where he was going when he left?"

"Mentioned something about a family member being a traitor to the cause."

Dammit!

"Thank you for telling me this."

"I figured that it would get to the right people. The Earth doesn't need any more violence."

That said, he shifted leaving her standing there. She waited a few minutes to gather her thoughts before shifting to the castle. Running up the steps she pushed past several students as she ran towards Professor McGonagall's classroom. She was in the middle of giving an exam when Elizabeth appeared in the doorframe. Catching her breath quickly, she knocked on the frame. Numerous of first year faces looked around at her.

"Professor, can I speak with you? Its rather urgent."

McGonagall stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Finish the exam quietly. Your assignment is on the board."

Than McGonagall stood up and followed Elizabeth until a nearby empty classroom. She placed a silencing charm on the room before speaking.

"My Uncle came to visit me bringing some not so wonderful news."

"That is?"

"My people had a visitor request an Elvin tattoo. He was denied thankfully. This guy happens to be my half brother."


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. JUST ELIZABETH

He stood outside the cast iron gates, staring with a sneer up at the castle that stood there so proudly. When he takes over, this place is going to be the first thing that goes. So this is where the great Harry Potter stays when he's not living with those filthy muggles? Surely someone who was raised by muggles isn't powerful enough to vanquish someone great and powerful like the Dark Lord? Harry Potter must have been extremely lucky to do so. Doesn't matter now, he's time is coming. Swinging open the gates, he stepped through and onto the castle grounds when he felt it. Remains of Elvin magic. HER magic. He narrowed his eyes once again at the castle as he thought over this new twist of events. What was she doing here? Protecting the Potter boy? Wanting some answers, he strode up to the castle with his traveling cloak billowing out behind him. He was greeted there by an older woman with a stern expression. What he wouldn't do to wipe that look off of her face but soon. He let a charming smile appear on his face once again thankful that he got his fathers looks instead of his bitch of a mother. Ugly woman, begged for mercy before he killed her.

"Good afternoon ma'am. I was wondering if you could spare some hospitality and accommodate me for the evening. I'm simply too tired to continue on my way."he saw movement to his left and looked. Standing there with her hands hidden beneath her robes stood a beautiful woman. Long light blond hair with very pale blue eyes. He instantly recognized her, even though she has grown up since they last met. A frown appeared on her pretty face when she recognized him, but he couldn't read her mind, she had impressive mental barriers up. "What are you doing here Erick?"

The older woman slipped through the front door, leaving the two of them alone. Once she was gone, he dropped the gentleman act."Well, if it isn't my blood traitor sister. I've been looking for you."

"Well, looks like you've found me."

"Why didn't you help Father?""He didn't want me to get involved. To save the innocence of my soul."

"Bullocks! He would have won! And the three of us would be running this world."

She stared at him.

"Why are you here anyways? Protecting the Potter boy?"

She sneered at him.

"No, the Potter boy can die for all I care."

He heard footsteps and a tall blond man with sliver blue eyes appeared. The newcomer didn't notice him yet.

"Elizabeth, is everything all right?"

He spoke up before she can.

"And who is this? The young Malfoy heir?"

Malfoy spun and faced him as she narrowed her eyes.

"Leave him alone Erick."

"Aww, are you two dating?"

"Yes."

"No."

Malfoy gave her a startled look but she ignored it. He began to smirk at them.

"Seems like that I have finally found a weakness of yours my dear sister."

He was suddenly blasted backwards a good eighty feet. Even though he wasn't expecting it, he landed on his feet. Even from here, he could feel the anger coming from her. When he looked back up at her, she had her wand pointing at him as well as the young Malfoy's.

"This isn't over Elizabeth, I'll be back."

She gave him a sneer that put even his to shame.

"Looking forward to it Erick."

He turned and walked back to the front gates. He didn't bother to look back at them. He briefly wondered if she has embraced her Elvin blood yet. He highly doubted it, he remembered how adamant she was against using it. He needed to see a few people before he could make a move against her. If he wanted to rule this world, she's got to go.


	9. Chapter 9

We stood in scilence watching the stranger leave. When he passed the front gates,he apparated. Draco turned to Elizabeth.

"Who was that?"

She didn't say anything and he began to worry. Only when he laid a hand upon her shoulder did he snap her out of it. She looked at him with her pale blue eyes troubled.

"What's going on Elizabeth?"

"We need to visit your parents."

That shocked him.

"What does my parents have to do with that guy?"

"Trust me Draco."

He nodded and she smiled at him.

"Good, now tell me. Is your father out of Azkaban?"

He slowly nodded.

"Good, less stops that we have to make."

He followed her down to the front gates.

"Do we need to tell anyone that we're leaving?"

"We'll deal with that lter."

She grabbed his hand as they went through the gates and shifted them. All he can say is that shifting is loads better than apparating and it doesn't hurt. They came to a stop in front of his family gates. He led the way up to the front door. She followed behind him going a bit slower so she cound watch the peacocks that were roaming around. Once at the front door, he turned to her and gently kissed her on the lips.

"I'll give you a tour later."

She smiled at him.

"That would be great."

He held the door open for her and as he closed it, a house elf appeared.

"Mistress and Master is in the tea room young Master."

He nodded at the elf and led Elizabeth down a few hallways, eventually coming into a large room where two of the walls were made of glass and over looked the massive garden. His mother, a slim blonde woman, rose to her feet when they entered the room. Her blue eyes wide and her expression was happy. She crossed the room and gathered him into a hug. Her gave her an awkward hug back. He wasn't used to being openly hugged like this. He watched as Elizabeth crossed the room. His father leapt to his feet and gave a slight bow. She smiled at him as she pointed her wand at the windows. They instantly became darker than before but one could still see through them, he would ask her about it later. She greeted his mother warmly and sat down on the loveseat. He went over and sat down next to her, arm on the back of the seat behind her shoulders. He caught his mother beaming at them. Is there something wrong with his mother that's why she's acting like this?

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, we come here on rather urgent business."

His father leaned slightly forward and his mother spoke.

"Are you here to tell us that you two are dating?"

"No ma'am, we were going to tell you that during Easter holiday, but this is a bit more pressing."

His father finally spoke up.

"And what would this be?"

Elizabeth faced him, so he focused his attention upon his father. Six months in Azkaban slimmed him down a bit.

"Do you remember Erick?"

Lucius was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Yes I do, I do believe he was killed during that one raid, correct?"

"If that's correct, than I just had a visit from someone from the grave."

His father paled.

"Than that means, its not truly over."

He grew impatient of being left out of the loop.

"Will someone please explain to me what the bloody hell is going on!"

His mother gasped.

"Draco! Watch your language!"

"Sorry Mother."

His father and Elizabeth didn't bother to answer.

"What do you need me to do?''

"Hide until this is over with."

"Won't you be needing my help?"

She shook her head.

"He's going to come after me and me alone. Besides you need to take care of your wife."

It was quiet for a few moments before his father agreed to it.

"Mr. Malfoy, go somewhere where there is a small if any population of wizards. And whatever you do, do not use magic unless in dire circumstances!"

He spoke up.

"Are you saying that this Erick guy can monitor magic?"

Both Elizabeth and his father looked at him.

"Yes. So can I but I choose not to do so."

"Father, are you going to go into hiding?"

"I have your mother to watch over Draco."

With that, his father stood up and his mother followed suit. Seconds later they were out of the tea room and went to go pack a few things. She finally turned and faced him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Saving your family."

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"By sending them to live among Muggles!"

"They will be fine Draco, stop worrying."

He started to panic when he thought of his parents amongst muggles.

"They don't know how to act! They'll be doomed!"

She literally rolled her eyes at him before leaning forward and kissing him. They continued kissing until someone cleared their throat. What is with people interrupting them when he was trying to make out with his girlfriend. They pulled apart and he saw his parents standing in the doorway. Both looked happy despite the circumstances and he had a feeling that it had to do with the blonde hair beauty that he was just kissing. She stood up and handed his father a necklace with a sea shell on it.

"Here this will take you somewhere. I don't know where. Keep it with you. When this is over, I'll follow the trail and come get you."

His father nodded and his mother stepped forward. Giving him one last hug and kiss. When she went back to her husband, she pulled Elizabeth into a hug and whispered something into her ear. Whatever she said, made Elizabeth nod. Grabbing her husbands hand, they were ready to leave. Elizabeth stepped forward and with the wave of her hand and an incantation, his parents were gone. They stood there staring at the stop where they were before he broke the stillness.

"So about that tour?"


	10. Chapter 10

They did our nightly rituals of him showering (just a rinse off the day shower he liked to call it) and her brushing her teeth. She was already in her pajamas which consisted of a tank top and shorts. She spit out the toothpaste and watched it as it swirled its way down the drain. A hand sneaked around and made its way across her belly moving its way up where it finally met its goal. Her breasts. She felt her boyfriend of six months lips against the skin of her lower neck. He spun her around and kissed her fully on the lips. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the sensation that came with kissing him. No one can ever deny that Draco Malfoy knows how to kiss. He lifted her up and gently set her down upon the counter next to the sink, successfully making us the same height. One of his hands crept further down and fingered the elastic band of her shorts. Feeling that, she pulled away from him causing him to slightly groan from the loss of contact.

"Draco, you know where I stand."

"I know. No sex unless there's love."

She absently nodded at him.

He leaned back, placed both hands on her thighs and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Elizabeth, I've told you before. I love you. When we are done dealing with your crazy half brother, I am going to marry you. I will wait until my dying breath for you."

Since when was he so sweet? Made her want to cry, instead she entwined their fingers.

"I know you do Draco, but I've told you what would happen to me if I was careless and fell in love with someone who only wanted to get in my pants, and I am very thankful that you are understanding about this."

They smiled at each other.

"Draco, when we are alone, you may call me Caeil."

He looked at her shocked. To be given use of a Elf's given name is considered a great honor.

"You sure?"she nodded and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He gave her a deep kiss until a throat cleared. They broke apart and looked over at Hermione who was leaning against the doorframe grinning at them.

"The door was unlocked so I thought you were done in here. Guess I was wrong."

Draco stepped away from Elizabeth and disappeared into their bedroom opposite of Hermione's, still wearing the towel slung low on his hips. Elizabeth smirked as Hermione entered the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"If you wanted to see my boyfriend naked, you could have just asked."

Laughing at her shocked expression and leaving her stuttering, Elizabeth jumped off the counter and went into the bedroom closing the door behind her before Hermione recovered enough to throw a jinx. Draco looked up when she entered from where he was laying on the bed reading a textbook. He set it aside as she crawled into bed next to him. She slid under the covers and enjoyed the feeling of silk against her skin, briefly wondering if she should pull out her Elvin silk sheet set and place those on here. If she did that, she would never get out of bed. Draco tucked her up against him and he quickly fell asleep. She laid there awake with a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. It was several hours later when she was jerked awake by someone screaming. She bolted upright and held out her wand. She didn't see any immediate danger but looked over and saw Draco sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in both of his hands. She could see the sweat running down his back due to the moonlight that was pouring through the nearby window.

"Draco?"

He turned slightly at her voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

She scooted over and sat next to him.

"Everything all right?"

"Just a nightmare."

"Have you hand these before?"

He gave a small nod at her question.

"They started last year when I had that mission from the Dark Lord."

They sat in utter silence for who knows how long until she broke it.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head as he swung around to face her. His silver green eyes looking haunted nearly broke her heart with grief for this young man who experienced so much in his short life. She crawled back under the covers and he followed suit. She waited until he fell back asleep before muttering the incantation for switching dreams from one person to another. At least now he'll get a good nights sleep. She waited until she felt the small tug in her mind that let's her know the spell worked. Knowing she wont be able to sleep tonight, she grabbed her wand and shifted out of bed. Grabbing her cloak, she walked around the castle barefooted not paying attention to where she was going. She ended up at the Astronomy tower. She knew that this is where a younger Draco had held her Godfather at wand point in attempt to carry out his mission, but wasn't able to so Snape did it for him. Closing her eyes she pictured that nights events only to be jerked out of it by the sound of footsteps. Coming around the corner was none other that her brother Erick. Now she knew what the bad feeling was all about. Its been way too long since she has heard anything to do with him.

"Such a lovely evening my dear sister. It's a shame it must come to an end."

"Truly a shame Brother."

"This is between us Elizabeth."

She gave a tilt of her head in acknowledgment.

"I see you had your boyfriends parents hide and young mister Malfoy has a protection charm on him. Smart moves."

"Thank you Erick. Shall we begin or are you going to give me compliments all night?"

He tilted his head to the side.

"Eager to face your death?"

"Death is the next big adventure Brother."

No sooner than the words life her mouth, he fired the first hex at her. She easily blocked it and returned fire. Soon enough they were nothing more than a blur of robes. Flashes of light bursting out of nowhere and objects surrounding them being hit by a missed hex and exploding. Nearly Headless Nick floated through a wall in the process of yelling thinking that Peeves was causing all the ruckus. He stopped and stared with wide eyes when he witnessed Erick and Elizabeth dueling. He watched as the disappeared out of the corridor so quickly that he blinked a few times just to make sure he saw what he saw. He knew that someone was going to get seriously hurt if not killed by this duel, so he turned tail and flew as fast as he could to find Professor McGonagall. Erick and her fought all the way down from the Astronomy Tower all the way to the Great Hall. There they dueled for a good ten to fifteen minutes before Erick started laughing. She didn't divert attention to see what was amusing him so much. She didn't have to wait long.

"Looks like I get a shot at your boyfriend after all!"

He fired a curse that as she whirled around in attempt to protect Draco from it, hit Draco in the chest. She watched as he fell to the ground with shock written clearly across his face. That's when her control snapped. In an instant, the Glamour she kept snapped off and her tattoo started moving all along her back and shoulders. Erick saw her change and ran out of the Hall. She gave pursuit all while yelling taunts at him.

"What's the matter Brother dearest? Forgot I was a half breed?"

They came to a stop in the corridor near the Room of Requirement. Erick pointing his wand at her and she had her hands on her hips and glared at him. A low light was pulsing around her like a heartbeat. To the nearby portraits she looked terrifyingly beautiful.

"Or is it, you were assuming that I haven't embraced my Elvin magic?"

"You never like using those powers!"

"Why would I advertise how strong I really am? That would be plan stupid!"

Their curses hit at the same time causing a huge explosion. The force of magic held them in place so they stared up at horror as the ceiling started to collapse. The last thing that went through her head was thoughts about Draco, than it was only blackness.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND CHARACTERS, ONLY ELIZABETH.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

She was woken suddenly by someone shaking her. Startled, she bolted upright and saw that it was only Malfoy. Why was he in her room? He spoke before she could even open her mouth to yell at him.

"I think Elizabeth is in trouble."

"What makes you think that?"

"Just a feeling I have."

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"You woke me up because of a feeling?"

He sighed and looked uncomfortable before continuing.

"Please Granger? I have to make sure she's okay."

There was a new rule that stated no students can wonder alone after hours and must have a buddy if they needed too.

"Give me a minute."

He looked relieved, left her room closing the door behind him. She got up out of bed, threw on a set of robes over her pajamas and with grabbing her wand exited her room. Malfoy was waiting near the Common Room entrance and she noticed that he didn't put on a shirt.

"Malfoy, you sure you're not going to get cold?"

"I'll be fine, let's go."they left and wondered the dark hallways. They turned the corner and spotting Nearly Headless Nick looking troubled.

"Nick, what's wrong?"

"Two kids are fighting and I have never seen anything like it."

Malfoy perked up when he heard.

"Who's fighting?"

Nick looked at Malfoy.

"Why your girlfriend and some dark haired lad."

She watched as Malfoy became paler, if that's even possible.

"Sir, could you tell us where they are now?"

"Not sure, they just vanished from this corridor."

"Thank you Nick."

Malfoy took of running and she followed suit.

"Where are you going? They could be anywhere!"

"I think I know where they are."

"How? Where?""She would lead him to the least populated area in Hogwarts and right now that would be the Great Hall."

Well what he made sense, who would have thought? They ran with him slightly ahead until they reached the doors. They both came to a sudden stop when they saw that the doors were blown off their hinges. Cautiously they went into the Great Hall and she gasped. The way they were moving, dodging and casting spells completely awed her. The room looked like a tornado swept through it. The dark haired boy, whom she thought was good looking, spotted them and she couldn't hear what was said but a bolt of purple light shot at Malfoy, so quickly he didn't have time to defend himself. His body barely hit the floor when Elizabeth snapped. Hermione watched as the glamour charm came off. Elizabeth was beautiful, long glimmery silver hair, she was slightly glowing and Hermione could even see her ears. The stranger looked terrified before they disappeared from the Great Hall. She ran to Malfoy and felt for a pulse. Good, she found one, he must have been hit with a stunning spell. She heard running steps behind her and she whirled pointing her wand at the same time. It was Professor McGonagall and Flitwick. McGonagall saw Malfoy laying on the ground.

"Yes Professor."

Flitwick spoke up.

"I'll take him to Madam Pomphrey."

With that said, they (Hermione and McGonagall) ran out of the Great Hall. Several portraits yelled at them telling where Elizabeth and the stranger were currently at. One flight away they heard a horrible crash and the entire floor shook. Hermione hung onto the stair railing while McGongall barely kept her balance. Exchanging glances they sprinted until they came around the corner. The hallway's ceiling has completely caved in and there was no way around it. Hermione hoped Elizabeth wasn't underneath all those rocks. She backtracked until she found an occupied painting.

"Excuse me Sir?"

The painting was of a gentleman dressed from the 1800s.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Did you see what happened to the two who were fighting?"

He shook his head.

"Got here the same time you two did."

"I would like to ask a favor of you."

"Ma'am."

"Can you wake Harry Potter and ask him to come here with the map?"

The guy nodded and walked out of the frame. Fifteen minutes went by when Harry showed up carrying a piece of parchment. Hermione opened it immediately.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

She found where they were and saw Elizabeth's dot as well as a guy named Erick trapped under the rocks. Her face paled as she turned and looked at the mountain of rocks again. There was no way anyone could have lived through that.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR ANY CHARACTER EXCEPT ELIZABETH!

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.

It took Madam Pomphrey a grand total of twenty five minutes to figure out what spell hit him and to wake him up. He jumped to his feet, and scanned the room frantically. Grabbing his wand that way laying on the floor, he ran out of the Great Hall before the nurse could say anything. He saw that oaf Hagraid vanishing around the corner at a fast pace. He ran after him and followed several floors up finally coming to a stop in a corridor. What he saw made his heart stop. Several Professors as well as Granger and Potter was moving chunks of rock from the collapsed ceiling. Why were the doing it the muggle way when using magic would be so much quicker? Professor McGonagall spotted them first.

"Hagriad, good, help us, we believe there are people stuck!"

He ran around the oaf and McGonagall spotted him as he pulled out his wand.

"The stones are enchanted Mr. Malfoy. Magic won't move them."

He stood there staring at her lost. Granger caught his eye and he gave her a questioning look to which she nodded. He quickly put away his wand and started helping. With everyone's help including the half giant, it took them a good ten hours before someone was spotted underneath the rubble. He heard Potter's cry and several people swarmed around him to help. Faintly glowing mixed with blood was pale silver hair. He stopped breathing before he jumped forward and started heaving rocks out of the way that even Hagriad would have trouble moving. Granger and Potter joined in and together they quickly uncovered Elizabeth. She appeared to be unconscious due to what appears to be a head injury. He couldn't see her torso but there's bound to be internal injuries. When he looked at her legs, he nearly gagged. Her left knee was completely smashed. He fell to his knees next to her shoulders and gently grabbed her hand without moving her. No one uttered a word as he sat there staring at her broken body. He felt his hand being squeezed and he gasped. He looked up at Granger who was standing nearby watching. Closely watching he could barely see the rise and fall of her chest. Hope flickered to life as he shouted for someone to get Pomphrey. No sooner were the word out of his mouth when Pomphrey appeared next to him waving her wand about. She put Elizabeth in a full body bind and levitated her to the hospital wing. Everyone else can finish searching for Erick, he needed to be with Elizabeth. Pomphrey being the wonderful Healer that she is, healed up all of the injuries in the matter of an hour. Now all they had to do is wait for her to wake up. Waiting had to be the hardest thing to do. His body ached from all the exertion so he pushed a nearby bed next to hers, crawled in and almost immediately fell asleep. During the next few weeks numerous people came to visit her, wishing her well and to wake up soon. He only left her side to eat and use the bathroom. It was about a month before she stirred and slowly opened her eyes. He thanked Merlin above that she woke up. Her eyes focused on him and gave a small smile. He returned it and sat down next to her on the bed, gently brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself beautiful."

"How long was I out?"

"Almost a month."

"Is he dead?"

He nodded and she sighed in relief. Madam Pomphrey upon hearing voices in her infirmary, came out of her office to check since visiting hours are over. She saw Elizabeth awake and almost alert. Pomphrey ran her usual tests and informed them that nothing appears wrong, meaning that there was no brain damage, and after some bed rest she will be discharged. When she left the two students alone, they looked at each other.

"I've been resting for the past month and she wants me to get more?"

He chuckled before leaning over and kissing her.

"You scared me Caeil."

"I'm sorry Draco."

"Next time, at least give me some warning before you go and blow stuff up."


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR ITS CHARACTERS, JUST ELIZABETH.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated. This chapter contains my poor attempt at writing a lemon. If lemons offend you, don't read.

It was the night before graduation when she realized that she was completely in love with him. And that realization utterly scared her. The only thing, okay actually two things, that kept her from losing her mind was (one) he is totally aiming for marriage and (two) he loves her back. From this point on, she would be royally screwed if he changes his mind about them. The more she thought about it, the more she just wanted to live her life, consequences be damned. She knew that Hermione wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, whereas Draco was almost finished serving the detention he received for hexing a third year who grabbed her ass. She stood up from the couch and took the stairs two at a time. Thankfully the weather has been good and her knee hasn't stiffened up otherwise the flight up would have been painful. She entered their bedroom and opened her closet. She pulled out a Slytherin green bra and with a charm made the thing sheer. She matched it with sheer green panties. Pulling out a white button up shirt and black skirt she dressed. Leaving the top few buttons undone showing a good amount of cleavage, she tied the bottom up to expose her flat belly. With the skirt, she shortened it to where it barely covered her ass. Thigh high socks with the Slytherin logo came next. She didn't bother with any shoes. She was just tying the tie she borrowed from Draco when the Common Room door opened and closed.

"Elizabeth?"

Detention must be done early. She went to the top of the stairs and saw Draco enter the kitchen. Smirking she shifted and leaned against the entrance. Draco was pulling out a can of soda (Hermione got him hooked on Mountain Dew) when she spoke up.

"Hello Draco."

He turned at the sound of her voice and preceded to drop the soda can. She could see the lust in his eyes from over here. Smiling, she put an extra swing in her hips as she walked over to him. She unbuttoned a few on him shirt and ran a finger over the exposed skin.

"How was detention?"

Standing on her toes, she kissed and sucked on his neck.

"It….was…..boring."she looked up at him.

"Want me to make it up to you?"

"Oh Merlin yes!"

She mentally giggled and ripped his shirt open before he picked her up. He placed her up against the fridge and she arched her back up against him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He gave her a kiss as he worked his way down past her neck and kissed the cleavage that was showing. Reaching down, she felt the bulge in his pants and stroked it. He let out a low moan and she did it again. With one hand, he opened the rest of her shirt and she felt him harden even more when he saw the bra.

"Oh Merlin, you're going to kill me."

He muttered before attacking her nipples through the bra.

"But what a way to go."

Before she lost focus she shifted them up to their bedroom. He scooted down and pulled off her skirt leaving her panties and socks on. He muttered something again but it didn't even register in her mind since he started kissing up her leg, past her knee, over her thigh and licked her lips through the cloth. Hooking his thumbs on the waistband he slid them down and off her leg. He resumed he earlier attack, licking and sucking on her clit. She felt a tightening in her belly and when he gently bit, she exploded. When she was still riding the waves he inserted a finger into her and hit her sweet spot. Oh dear Merlin, he was going to kill her! Still in the afterglow of her fist orgasm, he came up and kissed her fully on the lips. He reached around and unclasped the bra, gently removing it from her body. She unbuckled his pants and pushed them down and off. His boxers were the next thing to go. He, muttering a protection charm, posed his cock at her entrance.

"You sure?"

She nodded and before he pushed in, he grabbed her ands and held them tight. He leaned down kissing her as he gave one hard quick thrust. She gasped at the pain as her maidenhood was torn and blinked back tears. He waited until she nodded and he began thrusting in and out. They kept up this pace for, oh who the hell is keeping track!! She felt the tightening up again and as she went over the edge, he did too. He pulled out of her and gathered her into his arms falling asleep. The next morning, she was up and dressed before he was. She was sitting next to Hermione when he came strolling into the Great Hall for breakfast. He gave her a smile as he sat next to Blaise over at the Slytherin table. When she was done eating, she went over by him and kissed him on the cheek as she placed something into his hand, than left. He looked down at it and saw that it was a purple lacy thong. He looked up and caught the wink she gave him as she exited the Great Hall. That little sneak! She took off her panties in the middle of breakfast, without anyone knowing, and gave them to him in front of his friends. But damn, the thought of her walking around Hogwarts in a skirt but no panties made him hard.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR ITS CHARACTERS. JUST MY OWN.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated, even if they are just to tell me that I suck :D

They have been shopping for the past four hours and even though she knows exactly what she wants, they couldn't agree on everything. He went ahead of her into the next aisle to browse and than she heard him talking to someone. He watched as she came around the corner, a barely there waddle to her walk. He gave her a mile and kissed her cheek when she stopped beside him. Pansy Parkinson stood several feet away glaring at Elizabeth. Pansy tossed her black ponytail over her shoulder and smiled at Draco.

"So why are you shopping here in the baby aisle Draco?"

Draco and Elizabeth exchanged glances. Surely the girl isn't that dense. He placed a hand on Elizabeth's slightly swollen belly and smirked at Pansy.

"We are expecting our first."

Pansy's eyes narrowed into slits for a fraction of a second before she placed a small smile on her face.

"Than a congratulations is in order."

Both of them smiled happily at Pansy.

"Thank you Pansy, we are excited."

"How are your parents handling it Draco?"

"They are, if possible, more excited than we are."

Pansy smirked at Elizabeth before replying.

"That's shocking considering that its going to be a half breed bastard."

They were completely stunned for a moment than Draco stepped forward with the intent to hex the girl to hell, when Elizabeth placed a hand upon his arm stopping him. He gave her a puzzled look and she shook her head.

"I'm truly sorry you feel that way Pansy. Come Draco, I don't like the trash they allow in this store."

After flashing Pansy a triumphant smirk, they turned and left the girl shaking with rage. Draco let Elizabeth drag him to a café where they have dining at quite frequently. The waitress brought them two iced teas to the little outside table they sat down at. A few minutes past and Elizabeth was brought out her pickled herring and strawberries. He must admit that pregnant women have the weirdest food cravings imaginable. He watched as his fiancée devour the weird combination. She noticed him watching and held out a chunk of herring with a strawberry placed on top.

"Want some?"

"No thank you."

"It's actually quite good."

"I'll take your word for it sweetheart."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He scanned over the crowd of people as they ran about their business and saw Hermione Granger heading their way. He politely nodded when she arrived at their table and she smiled back. Who says he couldn't be polite when need be? Elizabeth started to rise out of her seat but Granger stopped her.

"Oh no! Please stay seated!"

She sat down next to Elizabeth, who seated herself back down with a sigh.

"Good, my feet are killing me."

He looked over at her concerned. Did she want to go back home?

"No, I don't want to go home Draco."

Granger leaned over and gave her a quick hug. She plucked a strawberry off of her plate and laughed when Elizabeth pretended to be upset.

"Pickled herring and strawberries again?"

Elizabeth grinned.

"What can I say, I'm addicted."

Granger smiled at that.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Ginny and I will be throwing you a baby shower within the next month."

"Do you have any days in mind?"

Granger shook her head.

"Ginny will be sending you an owl with the days in mind. Pick one that will work out best for the two of you."

He nodded and tuned out as their conversation turned into girl talk. They talked for a good hour before Granger excused herself. He caught Elizabeth smiling at him.

"What?"

She shook her head and kissed him.

"Ready to go home now?"

"Absolutely."

He stood and helped her up out of the chair. They than went back to their apartment near Muggle London.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR ITS CHARACTERS, JUST MY OWN.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated, even if they just tell me I suck :D

Draco stared at the sleeping bundle in his arms in awe. He, with all his past mistakes, helped create this little piece of perfection. They named him Scorpius Severus Malfoy, and he was almost the exact copy of his father except his face wasn't as pointy and he had blue eyes. Thinking back, he honestly swore that nothing would top the day when he made Elizabeth his wife. She looked breathtaking in her dress with its tight bodice, off the shoulders sleeves and an empire waist. Her hair was pulled up into a intricate knot. You could see the top of her tattoo on her back, he was proud of her for showing what she truly was. Oh and of course, Pansy Parkinson was there in an attempt to stop the wedding. He chuckled softly, not wanting to wake up Scorpius, when he remembered the events. The wizard minister just asked if there were any objections to this couple being united and Pansy jumped up shrieking.

"I object!"

Nearly all the guest rolled their eyes (some more discreet than others) as Pansy made her way up to the alter. Elizabeth had a bored expression on her face and he was almost positive his was as well. She pushed between them and gave Elizabeth a smirk.

"According to the wizarding law, the ministry will only recognized a Pureblood's marriage to another only if the bride is pure and untainted by a man."

He once again rolled his eyes and spoke up.

"What's your point Parkinson?"Pansy looked triumphant.

"Well, your bride is neither pure or untainted by man."

Granger, who was the maid of honor spoke.

"There is an exception to that rule Miss Parkinson."

Pansy sneered at her.

"And that would be what?"

"The bride may be untainted only if the man is her intended. The pure clause was null and voided well over seventy five years ago."Pansy's face transformed into a scrowl.

"Of course, the know it all Mudblood would know that!"

She gave a small laugh expecting others to join in. Draco could see Elizabeth stiffen before she closed the distance between them and punched Pansy right on the mouth, than pulled out her wand and aimed it at her. Pansy fell to the ground with one hand covering her mouth as she stared up at Elizabeth terrified.

"I want you to leave. Your attempt to destroy our wedding has failed. Draco and I will become husband and wife and there is NOTHING you can do about it. If I see you face anytime soon, do not expect me to be civil. I have dealt with your bigoted insults about myself and my friends for the last time. Now kindly remove yourself from my sight."

Pansy scrambled to her feet and fled from everyone's sight. Soon they heard the tell tale sign of someone Disapparating. He didn't blame Pansy for being terrified of Elizabeth, cause for a second it seemed that Elizabeth adopted her fathers cold demeanor. He snapped out of his reminiscing when Scorpius moved in his arms still fast asleep. He hasn't seen Pansy since and heard through the grapevines that she is currently residing somewhere in France. He heard footsteps behind him and saw that it was his mother. She came up and smiled at her grandson. Dear Merlin, his son was going to be one spoiled rotten kid! He passed his son to his mother who beamed and began rocking him.

"Elizabeth asleep?"

"Yes, Scorpius kept her up all night."

"If you two need anytime for yourselves, or even just a break, your father and I will gladly watch Scorpius."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you Mother."

She placed a kiss upon her sleeping grandson's forehead before handing him back.

"I need to be going. I'll owl you later."

"Have a good day Mother."

She smiled and left. Draco will begin Auror training in a few months alongside Potter and the Weasel. He was actually looking forward to it, but for now he stayed home wanted to spend as much time with his wife and son as he possibly could. With his son still asleep, he left the study and went upstairs to their bedroom. Upon entering, he saw his wife (calling her that will never grow old) curled on her side. Crossing the room, he sat on the end of the bed and Elizabeth woke slightly up. When she saw who it was, she was wide awake and sitting upright in a few seconds.

"Is something wrong with Scorpius?"

He shook his head and handed her their son when she reached for him. Placing him beside her, she fell back asleep. Just as he predicted, in the years to come Scorpius was spoiled rotten by his grandparents, and yet he was a well mannered polite ten year old boy. They have been trying for another kid but has yet to be successful. Potter and Ginny ended up married and frequently come over with their two boys, James and Albus. Granger has been dating his best mate, Blaise Zabini for the past three years. Granger was also a lawyer and was pretty good at it, not that he would admit it out loud. Since he believed in a well rounded child, with every vacation, they go and visit different parts of the world. Scorpius's favorite place to visit was at Disney World over in America. He got the biggest kick out of the life-size characters and enjoyed the tea cups. When Draco received the owl from Potter in regards to another mission, a heavy feeling gathered in his gut. He didn't tell Elizabeth about the feeling but he was pretty sure that she knew. He kissed his family before flooing to Potter's where Weasel would meet them. This mission was in regards to the few remaining Death Eaters and when Potter refused to name the source of the intel, his gut feeling got worse. Maybe he should have just refused this mission. They got ambushed and separated immediately when they Apparated to the coordinates. He hoped Potter and Weasel got away cause a damn Full Body Bind was cast upon him and seeing his captor made it even worse. He didn't know how much time passed but they brought him cuffed out of the tent that they kept him in and he saw Elizabeth standing there proudly (like a true Malfoy) despite all the wands pointing at her. His only wish if this was the end, Elizabeth would be the last thing he ever sees and Scorpius will taken care of. He locked eyes with his captor and knew right than, he wasn't going to make it out of this alive.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR ITS CHARACTERS, JUST MY OWN.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, even if they tell me I suck :D**

**Years have gone by. Their son is now ten years old and is the cutest thing. Short blond hair and blue eyes. He's got dimples when he smiles and has his grandparents (the Malfoys) wrapped around his finger. Draco along with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were the best Aurors the Ministry have. They have been gone on a mission, leaving shortly after Scorpius's birthday (May 16th) and Elizabeth couldn't wait until her husband was back home with her, she has had a horrible feeling for the past week. A knock on the front door and the visitor came into the kitchen where she was sitting drinking tea. It was Harry and he looked completely horrid. Dirty and his clothes were torn. Just jumped up and made her way over to him.**

"**Merlin Harry, let's get you fixed up!"**

**He grabbed her hands and held them. She caught sight of his green eyes that were misty and her heart stopped.**

"**He's missing Elizabeth."**

**She almost fell down but Harry held her upright.**

"**What happened?"**

"**We were separated, being chased by Death Eaters. The intel we received was wrong. We were completely outnumbered."**

**They were quiet for a minute.**

"**If you don't want to be alone, you two can come stay with Ginny and I."**

"**I'll be alright."**

**Harry nodded and he stayed for a little longer. She caught his arm as he was leaving.**

"**Who gave you the information Harry?"**

"**You know I can't tell you that."**

**She narrowed her eyes at him.**

"**You know that I'll find you regardless."**

**Harry sighed.**

"**Elizabeth,"She snapped at him.**

"**He's missing Harry! Scorpius's father, my husband! I need to find him Harry!"**

**He looked down at the floor before running a hand through his hair.**

"**If I tell you, you never heard it from me, okay?"**

**She nodded and Harry looked at her.**

"**Pansy Parkinson. Her father is still a Death Eater and she over heard him talking one night."**

**She closed her eyes at the thought of that black haired bitch ending Draco's life even if it was indirectly. She would go and pay a little visit to Miss Parkinson.**

"**We are doing everything we can, just hang tight."**

**She nodded and he left to go home to Ginny. Harry was gone for maybe two minutes before she grabbed her wand and cloak and flooed to Hermione's place. She was still awake working on a case, she's a lawyer and was really good. She looked up at Elizabeth and the smile on her face faded.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**Draco's gone missing. I need you to watch Scorpius."**

"**Isn't the Aurors investigating?""Hermione, you know how much is at stake. Besides, I'm better."**

**Hermione gathered up her paperwork and stood up.**

"**If anything happens to me, take care of Scorpius."**

"**Nothings going to happen, you'll find Draco."**

**At the look she gave Elizabeth, she nodded and stepped into the fire, sending her to their home. Elizabeth than shifted and found herself in a girls bedroom where a sleeping Pansy Parkinson laid. Casting a silencing charm, she strode over to the bed and ripped the covers off. Pansy bolted upright wearing a long green shirt and panties. Upon seeing her late night visitor Pansy's eyes narrowed.**

"**Good evening Miss Parkinson."**

"**Get out of my room."**

**Elizabeth shook her head.**

"**Can't do, cause you see you gave some wrong information and now my husband is missing."**

**Pansy laughed at her. She actually had the audacity to laugh.**

"**I know all about you. I've done a little research and found out that if your mate left you, you would die."**

**She narrowed her eyes at the black haired bitch.**

"**My mate, as you so called Draco, needs to leave me willingly."**

**Pansy leaned forward on her hands and smirked.**

"**Than I guess he's just going to have to die, because if I can't have him than neither shall you."**

**Elizabeth pointed her wand and Pansy, who only laughed.**

"**I'm not someone you want as an enemy Parkinson."**

"**Like I care, the Dark Lord is gone."**

**Elizabeth smirked at the girl.**

"**I see you haven't done your homework that well."**

**Pansy stopped laughing.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You see Pansy, I'm the Dark Lord's daughter."**

"**Riiiiiiiiiight."**

**Than she dropped all pretenses of being nice. Pansy was yanked out of bed and thrown against the wall. She barely landed when she Crucio'ed the girl. Pansy screamed and writhed upon the floor for a minute before Elizabeth lifted the curse. Pansy panted where she was laying on the floor.**

"**Shall I continue?"**

**Pansy shook her head.**

"**Tell me what you know."**

**And she did. Before she left Pansy's bedroom, she faced her one last time.**

"**If I find out that you have lied to me, you will not be the only one to suffer Miss Parkinson. I wish you a good night."**

**She shifted to the woods that Pansy described that were in France. She walked several hours following a twisted path through the trees. Nearing three in the morning, she came upon a small camp. She could sense Draco's presence amongst the others. She watched for a good forty five minutes and counted fifteen men. Gripping her wand, she prayed for safety and stepped into the clearing. Almost immediately they saw her and she was surrounded by wands.**

"**I knew you would come for your husband, half breed."**

**She stared at the man who spoke. He lowered the hood off his cloak and she saw that it was Mr. Parkinson. Figures. She spoke quietly and calmly.**

"**Just give me Mr. Malfoy and no one has to get hurt tonight."**

**The men laughed and her eyes narrowed. Mr. Parkinson spoke up again.**

"**We'll make you a deal. Join us and we'll let him go as well as you son."**

"**I will never join you."**

**Mr. Parkinson waved and two other guys pulled Draco out of a nearby tent. His eyes went wide when he saw her standing there.**

"**Since you won't join us."**

**Before she could even blink, Mr. Parkinson fired the Killing Curse at Draco. She watched with wide eyes as her husband fell to the ground dead. Pain ripped through her body but was quickly consumed by anger. She moved so fast, not one of the guys surrounding her and time to react. She fired curse after curse until they were all dead laying at her feet. She kicked Parkinson's body as she stepped over it and went to her husband. She closed his eyes and kissed his slightly warm lips for the last time. Grabbing his body, she shifted them to Harry's. ten months passed since that night and she was walking out in the gardens with her son when she collapsed. Scorpius tried waking her but when that didn't work, he ran into the house, threw some floo into the fire and appeared over at Uncle Harry's house. Screaming he ran into the kitchen where Ginny was making the kids lunch. Understanding what's going on, Ginny made Scorpius stay there with her while Harry Apparated back. Crouching next to Elizabeth's still form next to the white roses and felt for a pulse, he didn't find one. He closed his eyes for a moment before heading inside and flooing everyone and informing them of her death. Out of the Golden Trio, Hermione took it the worst since she was closest to Elizabeth. Scorpius's grandparents insisted that he come live with them but when the will of Draco and Elizabeth was read, Scorpius went home with Hermione. Grandma Weasley and Malfoy took turns babysitting him while Hermione went to work each day. The memorial service that was held for both was beautiful. Several Elves came and paid their respects before departing. Scorpius, amazingly handled everything very well and when asked he simply stated that even though he only had ten years with his parents, it was long enough to know who they were and get wonderful memories to last for a lifetime. **


End file.
